disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Miriam
Miriam Miriam (ManicRapunzel) is a character in the roleplay Series 'They're All Real'. She is Princess of time, daughter of King Superian and his Wife, Queen Renian. However she is one of the last few remaining Times. History of Time. Thousands of years ago, King Superian and Queen Renian ruled over the galaxy with an iron fit. Nothing happened that they didn't know about and nothing happened without their permission. The two were hard on their people, but also very loving. In an attempt to create the perfect world, they severely punished criminals and were very lenient on those who did no wrong, but unknowingly to them, their prefect world was about to be destroyed. A darkness began to spread over the galaxy and it carried with it a sickness that killed millions on it's path of destruction. However, the Immortal Times were not worried about the sickness the darkness had brought and went on about their lives. But the Times were no exception. The darkness was not choosey on it's victims and soon even Times slowly perished at the hands of the sickness. Many Times began to worry about their safety, fearing for their lives as their loved ones were killed one by one. King Superian and Queen Renian reassured their people that the darkness was only purging the world of the unworthy, but many of the Times were skeptical and some even thought their leaders insane. But soon when Queen Renian fell ill, everyone knew their destruction was imminent. So in a last attempt to save their species, King Superian gathered together the few uninfected Time Tots ''(children), his young daughter Miriam and his most trusted adviser Aaron and erased their memories. He put them all in special capsules and sent them to a future on earth with the hopes that they few children he sent would be the saviors of their people and that Aaron would be their guide along the way. And soon after the Tots and Aaron were sent the earth, the entire ''Time race fell to the darkness, even their once beloved rulers. 400 years ago, the last of the remaining Time Race were born as humans on earth. Each Time was separated and born to different families across the world. They all grew up with different cultures and beliefs. Each with their own ideas and feelings. Every single one of them different, but all of them bound by one past. A Fading Reminder. Born into the new world, Miriam and Aaron were born as brother and sister (Aaron being the oldest). Miriam grew up being the golden child. She was always doted on by her mother and father, but everyone liked it that way. Aaron had a tendency to stay in his room with books all day, so it worked out for everyone. Miriam was an attention whore and often caused a scene just to be the center of attention, but that all changed when Miriam started to get older. When Miriam turned around 15 years old, everything began to change. Miriam suddenly became the quiet one, needing more alone time than anything. She would spend hours in her room doing nothing but sitting on her bed in a zoned out state. Everyone began to worry about her well being, but Aaron, being the older understanding one, reassured their parents that Miriam was going through nothing more than a phase. However, Aaron knew exactly what Miriam was going through. She was awakening. Her powers were beginning to manifest and her old memories would soon begin slowly returning to her. Soon after, Aaron confronted Miriam on her new found solitude and tried to explain what was happening. Miriam was already freaked out enough so the confrontation turned into a heated argument between the two. But something happened that Miriam would never forget. During the argument, Miriam grew so angry that she imagined time just standing still, like she was alone with everyone frozen in time and it happened. Just like that everyone around her seemed to freeze, but Aaron was unaffected. He, already have awoken years ago, explained that he mad Miriam were Times; An Ancient race of people who ruled over the universe years ago and that had been killed out by something unknown called the darkness. Slowly, the memories she had been unable to unlock returned to her. Miriam remembered all the death and destruction and her fathers words to her before her memories were erased 'It is up to you Miriam to save the Time race from its ultimate destruction. You must live on earth as a human, but you will soon find out who you really are. You must listen to me Miriam, it is imperative that you attend a school for the gifted called Spirit High. You will not be judged there. They know who you are and will help you in quest. Now my child you must go. Your mother and I love you with all our hearts. Remember us'. With this new information, Miriam's entire body began to malfunction. Her powers began vastly manifesting inside her, memories began consuming her mind. The strain on her body caused her to shut down and as time resumed she fell into a coma like state. For years she did not wake up, Aaron watched over her for as long as he could, but he was unable to awaken her. Aaron then moved on, leaving her side to find the other Times that had been reborn in this world. It was around 200 years before Miriam awoke and she awoke to a whole new world. Things she had never seen before. People she knew she could not trust. The world had indeed changed, but Miriam could care less about that. She had to find Aaron and the others, but what she found was killed her. Miriam was only able to find one more Time on earth, a young man who informed Miriam that they were the last two times left. Aaron had gone missing after trying to travel back to the day when the darkness began to spread and have not been seen since. The other times had all been killed and/or gone missing while traveling. Miriam was overcome with sadness, but she remembered her fathers words. 'It is imperative that you attend a school for the gifted called Spirit High'. A that thought Miriam grew strong and determined, she informed the other Time about the school and said she would be there if she was ever need. Soon Miriam was on her way to school with hopes of harnessing her powers and saving her race, but how will it pan out? Will Miriam save her race or are they doomed to become just a myth? Miriam is the Princess of Time, the last hope for her species. Miriam is just a fading reminder. Powers & Abilities. Miriam displays a vast amount of powers and abilities. However she can not always access these powers when she needs them. They come to her at random, but she is learning to control them. Mental Powers. * Telepathy; Miriam can read minds. However, she chooses not to use this power on anyone, even her fellow classmates. She honestly thought about using this power to get the answers from a test, but Miriam isn't a rebel and doesn't want to get into trouble. * Mind Melding; Miriam can share thoughts, memories, feelings and knowledge with anyone she chooses. She rarely does this however unless some actually wants to know what happened in her past. In order to get into school she used this technique to show how dire her attendance at school was. * Transference of Powers; Miriam can allow someone to share in her powers for a few minutes to a day depending on the level of power inverted to the other person. She can allow someone to use her Telepathy or Mind Melding, but refuses to do it. * Astral Projection; Miriam can project an image of herself somewhere else or even to another time/place. However if Miriam is interrupted while doing this, there is a possibility she could die. Therefor she only does this if it is an emergency. * Clairvoyance; Miriam is see a persons destiny when she touches a person or object she can perceive all past, present and future occurrences. Normally she keeps her hands to herself. Time Powers. *Time Travel; Miriam can travel anywhere in time. She can travel to the creation of earth of the destruction. But traveling through time has a cost, while in the past there is always a chance that it can be changed and rewrite the entire future of the world. While traveling in the future can sometimes change past events. *Control of Stars; Miriam can use and control the stars at her whim. She can destory planets and even make them, but she never does it. She can harness the power of a star and use that as a weapon. She can also change the layout of a planet and even reshape the surface to her liking. *Creation of Black Holes; Miriam can create black holes. There are two kinds, ones the serve as portals and time travel devices or one that are destruction and can end universes. Personality. Miriam is a very complex person. Because of the power she possess and the weight that has been shifted onto her shoulders has become a very determined person. Miriam is always thinking about the Times and how she can save her race from destruction. Many say she is overly obsessed with saving a lost cause, but Miriam believes differently. She is a very strong willed person and highly loyal. She is also very intelligent to the point where she doesn't even need classes except for power training. But, Miriam is also very quiet and shy. She hardly ever tries to be in the limelight and often sticks to the back of the class. She doesn't like being an attention whore anyone and is often found reading. Miriam is a sweet and kind person. She would help anyone out, even if they were her worst enemy. She doesn't like to hurt people and often helps even if she isn't wanted. Miriam can also be literally your worst nightmare. Given the right amount of push Miriam can become very deadly. With the mass amount of power she holds, she can kill at random times without even lifting a finger. She can travel back in time and change an entire person past to where they were never born. She can kill off someone's parents so they were never created. She can also create black holes and trap people inside them for her own amusement. Miriam can also reveal your deepest darkest secrets. She can touch you one time and know every single thing about you. Everything you have witnessed, all your thoughts, all your feelings she will know. Miriam can be your best-friend or worst enemy. You decide. Personal Relationships. Miriam has just started school therefor she has no idea where she belongs. There are so many students and so many places she can fit in, but she just doesn't have the right motivation. 'Friends.' Be muh frandz? 'Enemies.' Be my enemy? 'Undecided.' *Tzipporah Clique Relationships. 'The BAMF Crew.' Miriam is rather unimpressed by the BAMF crew. Even though they are school 'royalty', they are not real royalty, but Miriam is and she often snickers at the thought of the crew being actual royalty. *Ariel Miriam has yet to meet the Sea Nymph. *Cale Miriam has yet to met the Vampire. *Flamette Miriam has yet to meet the Princess of Death. *Jasmine/Demona Miriam has not met the Queen Bee and honestly isn't to thrilled about when they do. *Omar Miriam has yet to mean King Asshole. xD Sorry had to. *Sinbad The two may or may not be a couple, but Sinbad is very aggressive to Miriam, bullying her both with physical and verbal attacks. 'The Bullies.' Miriam isn't all the happy that the school has it's own 'set of bullies or bully?'. She honestly believes that bullies shouldn't be allowed in school, but that isn't her descision. *Phoebus Miriam has yet to meet him. 'The Glee Club.' *Pocahontas Miriam has yet to meet her. *Esmeralda Miriam has yet to meet her. *Odette Miriam has yet to meet her. *Madeline Miriam has yet to meet her. -If your character becomes a friend or enemy, they will be taken out of the Clique list and added to the personal one above. In the case of all members of a Clique moving to personal, then that Clique modified to only show her opinion on the entire group as a whole.